


Burning in Bliss

by CeCe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crazy, Growing Up Together, Killing, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Time changes, Underage Sex, Yeh crazy fic is crazy, a lot of things burn down, fire tends to be a theme here, foster brother derek, kinda incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek and Stiles were foster brothers? <br/>What if Derek and Stiles were both crazy?<br/>What if Derek and Stiles were in love?</p><p>Well it's all true and they would do anything for each other. </p><p>Two crazy people crazy in love.</p><p>Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

      Even though my father has never said it, I know that he hates me because I killed my mother. It is my fault that she got in the car accident that killed her. It does not matter to me though because I have my foster brother Derek. Derek does not care because he burnt down his family’s home in the middle of the night with everyone inside so that he could be with me. He knows what it is like to kill people you love. Even though I am eight and he is thirteen he loves me and sometimes he makes love to me. Derek is like a deadly shadow always there to protect me. Sometimes he glares at me when I am acting silly but it does not bother me because he has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. Derek is really tall and has muscles so when kids try to hit me he punches them in the face. When I get older, I will be big enough to hurt people with him but for now, we go out into the woods to the Hale property.

      The Hale property and all of the tons of money that they had all belong to Derek now since he is the only Hale left. Derek used to try to teach me how to hunt animals. I do not like hunting the animals but I like cutting them open with the knife Derek gave me when we first met and he told me that I belong to him. I did not know what he was talking about and I still do not completely understand it but I like the idea of me belonging to Derek and Derek belonging to me. I just like watching the animals squirm and try to get away as I cut into their soft little bodies. It makes me giggle. My favorite thing to do is cut off their body parts and see how long it takes for their bodies to bleed out completely. Derek never says anything while I cut them but he was never much of a talker. He watches me from my first cut to my last. He carries my book on dissecting, goes, and catches animals for me when I ask for them. I do not know how he does it; he is almost like a wolf with his black hair. Well he is a weird esoteric sourwolf. When I am done with the animals, he starts a fire and we burn them. Burning the animals is my favorite part because watching them burn puts me in a state of euphoria. We come out to the property as often as we can.

~~~~~

       Stiles started high school two months ago and I drive him to school everyday. I bought myself a black Camaro with some of the money I inherited from the fire. I do not like spending the money because I am saving it but I figured this could be an exception. Right now, I am waiting for Stiles to come down from his room because he woke up late again. When he comes rushing down the steps he almost breaks his neck. He fixes up his Batman shirt and runs his fingers through his brown scruff of hair that is almost as wild as he is. I hand him a cup of coffee and his big amber doe eyes light up like its Christmas. He always smiles and gets excited over the littlest things and that is one of my favorite things about him. He smiles and runs his fingers through my hair congratulating me because apparently I finally put the right amount of milk and sugar in it. Even though I always do my hair and shave so that I have my perfect five o’clock shadow of stubble, I decide to leave my hair whatever crazy way it looks now because Stiles did it.

     When we get into the car, he tells me about his classes and how he is the top student in his grade. That does not surprise me because he is a genius. I usually don’t answer him back while he talks to me but that is okay because he knows I am always listening. My silence is never a problem in our communication because we understand each other perfectly. When we walk into school, I see people checking him out. Of course I am used to people being all over me with my good looks and high status on the stupid thing known as the high school social ladder but Stiles has always been looked over. I guess things have changed since he hit his growth spurt and is now about six feet tall, which is just a few inches shorter than I am, and developed some lean muscles from joining me when I work out. Who can blame them with his cute boyish looks and smile that could replace the sun. That sucks for them because he is mine so in the middle of the hallway I take off my leather jacket and pass it to him. He asks me why I am giving him my jacket and I tell him that I want him to wear it. He does not get it at first then starts laughing when he finally does he says that everyone knows not to mess with him and has know that since they were kids. I tell him that it would make me feel better if he put it on and did not take it off. He agrees and says that he has to hurry and go to Mr. Harris’s class because he hates him and would uses any opportunity he can to give him a detention. I walk to the senior hallway smiling on the inside at the looks people had on their faces when they saw me, Derek Hale give Stiles Stilinski my jacket in the middle of the hallway openly claiming him. I would go to every class with him if I could but I am eighteen and he is thirteen going on fourteen. They should know better, he is mine.

     That is why in May when I hear Stiles crying in his room. He tells me it’s about how Mr. Harris refuses to give him an A in his class even though he earned it I get extremely angry. I tell Stiles to get into my car and we drive off to his apartment. We see him getting into his car driving off to some pub downtown. We follow him there and wait until he walks back out clearly a bit drunk. I grab him, pull him into an alleyway, and beat him up until his face is swollen and I have some of my anger out. I tell him that he is going to die for what he did to Stiles. Stiles gets out the knife that I gave him and cuts him open like he does to the animals outside of my burnt down family home. We do not set him on fire though. Instead, we leave him in the alleyway to be found by my foster father the Sheriff.

~~~~~~~~

     After Derek graduates from high school, he gets his own apartment that I basically live in. I have my own car and key so I come over whenever I want. I tell Derek that there is a poor orphanage on the edge of town and that I would like to burn it down so the next summer when I am fifteen and he is twenty I take him to an orphanage. He does not say anything but he nods his head in a way that lets me know that he is willing to go along with whatever I have planned. I go into the trunk of my car and pull out some gasoline. I take it and I pour it along the front of the house. Nobody will see me because the orphanage is on the edge of town and they are too poor to afford security cameras. Derek just leans against the front of my jeep with his eyes watching my every move. I throw the empty container of gasoline behind a bush and light a match. I look back at Derek and give him one of my big bright smiles that are for him only.

      I turn around and yell out. “This is for Derek Hale because I love him more than anything and anyone!” and then I throw the match and watch the fire consume the house.

      I run up to Derek jumping on him wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing my arms around his neck. He is smiling at me and then kisses me. I can feel the heat coming from the flames. The screams of the children as the flames burn the alive and the smoke fills their lungs is like music to my ears. It is a sweet melody of my love for Derek and all of the things I would do for him. The smell of burning flesh is sweet to my senses and I wish I could bottle it up and keep it forever. The house looks like it is being taken over by a wild phoenix and I want to cry at how beautiful it is. Derek sits me down on the front of my jeep with our foreheads pressed together and we stay that way until the last scream. Sitting here staring to Derek’s eyes with a huge blazing fire in the back is one of the most majestic experiences of my life. He kisses me again hard and tells me that we have to get out of here because the cops are coming. I get in the car and drive off towards Derek’s apartment. We stop by Derek’s house, he packs up some of his stuff, and we get in his car. He drives me to my house where I pack up some of my stuff and put in his car.

     I send a message to the police station as my father saying that I have been depressed since the death of my wife and I am planning on killing myself and sending my son to live with Derek. After my father get home Derek and I walk into his study, the room he sees more often than he sees me. When we open the door, he automatically reaches for his gun. He starts yelling at Derek telling him that it is all his fault that I came out like this. He says that I kill innocent animals and people because of him. I laugh and ask him how he knows about everything. He says he always knew about the animals and he figured that if he said nothing about it that my behavior would not escalate. When I killed Mr. Harris, he got worried but figured since Derek was moving out of the house that we would drift apart and I would forget about that life and become a normal teenager. I tell him that I was the one who decided that I wanted to torture animals and that Derek just tried to teach me how to hunt. I tell him that Derek and I killed Mr. Harris because he hated me and treated me horribly and that Derek only wanted to protect me. I also tell him that I burned down the house because I was declaring my love for Derek. He grabs his gun and points it at Derek. I tell him that Derek is the only person to ever truly love me. I tell him that Derek is the only person I need, and that I love him and he loves me. My dad asks me what my mother would have wanted. He asks me how I could do those things with God watching me.

     I reach for the gun that I stole out of my father’s room and laugh. I laugh and laugh to the point that it sounds hysterical. I click off the safety and say, “There is no God and it doesn’t matter because she’s dead and I killed her.” Then I shoot him right in his head and stand there watching as my father's lifeless body falls out of his chair and onto the ground. Derek says nothing and stands unmoving on my side. I do not get a rush from the murder but more of a sick pleasure that diffused throughout my body.

~~~~~~

     Stiles and I are sitting in my car outside of his house that is now on fire. I look at him and I tell him that I love him and will support him if he decides to keep killing. I am not crazy but I am crazy for Stiles and would do anything for him and he knows that. He smiles and says he knows I would do anything for him and that he loves me too. I tell him that I have more than enough money to support us for the rest of our lives and I ask him where he wants to go. He says that he wants to go to France and that we can both figure out what we are going to do later. He intertwines his fingers with mine and turns on the radio while I drive us off to our new life together with the words for Cute is What We Aim For blaring out of the speakers. “Everyone’s a let down. It just depends on how far down they can go.”


End file.
